Beast to Beauty!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: A Fred Weasley love story :D A jet black wolf is found wondering the Weasley home. She is bad news or so they thought. When she turns human somehow Fred Weasley manages to get in and help her. Speaking, getting to know each other and eventually falling in love... Only to be torn apart? Maybe? Read and find out :D x
1. Chapter 1

**Beast to Beauty! **

**Summary: A Fred Weasley love story :D A jet black wolf is found wondering the Weasley home. She is bad news or so they thought. When she turns human somehow Fred Weasley manages to get in and help her. Speaking, getting to know each other and eventually falling in love... Only to be torn apart? Maybe? Read and find out :D x**

**AN: So I've been watching a load of different movies and seven of those movies have been the HP movies. I love Fred and George haha they are wicked. Um please tell me if this is a pile of horses... Haha ;) I won't carry on if you folks find this shite. But don't be frightened to say what you truly think :D I'm not frightened hehe. Please review. Thanks :D (Disclaimer applies to all chapters! Thanks)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN DAISY ROSELYN BLACKPAW! **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Daisy was a jet black wolf. Her mind was haunted by The Dark Lord, hidden in her mind, killing her ever so slowly, torturing her. She was never evil. She never wanted to be. She always wanted to help people not kill them. All the blood shed was never to her own will... No... It was to his. She was more frightened than anything. This is Daisy's story.

Massive fields of wheat... Padding along she went, leaving behind no tracks in the dried dirt. Her big paws clawing at the ground but again now marks were seen. Eyes shining a golden yellow, glaring out of her jet black body. Quiet breathing, puffs of white leaving her nostrils and her slightly parted mouth at the end of her long snout. She found her destination... Not one she wanted to be at, but one he told her to go to. The Weasley household. Her eyes flitted around, scanning quickly for any movement. Lights were on downstairs.

_'Perfect...'_ his voice echoed in her head and she winced at the sound.

She lurked in the shadows. Round and round she went, circling the home. Low rumbles resembling a laugh came from her mouth. Obviously load enough that they heard.

_'Excellent work...' _

"Who's there?" woman of the house and mother of the Weasley children, Molly shouted, treading carefully, family in tow.

Daisy's eyes trailed slowly round to face them. Her eyes were thee only thing seen.

"Your deepest fears..." she hissed.

She continued forward regardless of many pleads to stay still.

_'I WOULD I SWEAR! BUT-BUT I CAN'T!'_

Growls soon erupted, and the Weasley's all had wands drawn. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George and everyone else had wands drawn. "Now is that a good idea?" she hissed again and the twins had a little moment where they were slightly scared. She could feel the fear. Her new mind fed on fear.

"Stay back!" Arthur Weasley shouted.

_'Break him... You break the family...'_ his voice hissed through her head.

She snarled, and hissed in pain. She fell out of the shadows, flat on her side, howling trying to claw her way out of this things body.

"HE-HELP ME!" she growled clawing at her chest, trying to rip through her flesh to get to the human body inside.

All of a sudden her eyes widened, breathing stopped, heart slowing... And then everything went... Black.

**-X- **

When Daisy Roselyn Blackpaw awoke, she was her normal human self. A sigh left her cold chapped lips. Her golden eyes snapped open to be met by many pairs of eyes and a heck of a lot of red headed people. She screamed and covered her head with the cover over her body. Her breathing was so quick she thought she may run out of breath. Suddenly the cover was being slowly removed from over her head.

"Oh dear... Don't fret yourself, what is your name?" Molly asked.

"I won't tell you..." Daisy whispered and she felt a hand on her shaking shoulder.

She squealed and shook her off. Molly looked at her family, Hermione and Harry. She motioned towards the door. "You can talk to us when you are ready dear." she said and they exited her room.

Daisy shook violently. Her head was spinning, his voice still echoing through her head. She shook and shook hoping he will leave her... But he did not. She flew up into a sitting position, red hair like fire flying over her face. Her pale skin some how had become paler. She looked around the room. A mirror in the corner, a dressed against the wall right in front of the foot of the bed. She carried on looking, two bed side tables, a small lamp and a small window.

"Where am I?" she whispered not expecting a reply.

"This is our home of course."

The sudden voice made her jump and she fell onto the hard wooden floor, with a thump. When she opened her eyes her feet were still on the bed and a pair of eyes were on her. She lay dead still. Her golden eyes boring into his bright and shiny ones.

"Sorry bout that. Need a hand?" he said holding his hand out with a friendly smile. She took his hand and with one swift motion she was sitting back on her bed. He was a little to close for comfort and he realised it. He slowly got up retrieving the food he had brought up for her.

"Mum thought you might be hungry. She insisted I bring you something." he said and she smiled for once and it was a nice feeling. "You don't talk much do you?" he said with a cheeky grin.

She titled her head to the side.

"Excuse me? But I wish to know your name before I speak to you properly..." she said with a grin of her own.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his back against the wall, looking down.

"I'm Fred." he said simply.

_'Fred Weasley... He has a twin doesn't he?'_ she thought.

"Well Fred it's nice to meet you." Daisy said still not giving up her name but that never got past Fred.

"Are you going to tell me yours?" he asked and again the gazes met. She glared but he shot it back. Her glare slowly disappeared and it became a stare, and that stare finally became nothing, as she closed her eyes.

_'I don't know if I should trust them?' _

"Blackpaw..." she lied and luckily... For now it got past him. He nodded his head, heading for the door.

"I'll leave you in peace." he whispered as he walked out of the small wooden door. Suddenly Daisy wished he had stayed. She looked at the plate of food and smile. She started eating the bacon slowly.

"Fred Weasley... Thank you..." she whispered with a smile.

* * *

**AN: Please tell what you thought! I know it's a poor attempt at the huge fandom of Harry Potter and I do apologise! But I like trying new things out haha :D please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy lay herself down on her bed. A smile still plastered on her face. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a dream almost instantly.

_'Back when I was 4 years old, with my mum and my dad. Playing in the garden. Playing football. Dad picking me up spinning me round. Mum laughing, filming every second.' _then all of a sudden the scene changed... Dark!

_'Pale man... Scary man. The Dark Lord himself. Trapped my mum and dad in a corner...'_ And then she was awoken.

"Wake up!" came a familiar voice, Fred! Her eyes opened and tears spilled.

"Fred!" she cried and he sat on the side of her bed.

"I'm here." he whispered and the added, "Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Daisy looked at him, his eyes flickering with friendliness and he was determined to get this nightmare out of her. Daisy let a soft sob escape her lips and he held her shoulders still from shaking. "Tell me." he said and she nodded. She took a deep breath.

"He did it! HE DID IT! He killed my parents when I was-" she got cut off and she screamed holding her head in her hands. Fred was lost he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"MUM!" he yelled and Molly, Arthur, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione came running in.

"What's going on?" Molly yelled pulling Fred away from her into the arms of his twin.

"I don't know... She just started screaming..."

Molly cast a spell and all went silent. Daisy lay still, ragged breaths leaving her tired, burning lungs. Fred watched her, his brothers arms tightening around him. Soft whispers, telling him she's okay... Hermione, Ron and Harry watched Fred as his bright eyes closed.

"Fred dear, did she tell you anything before that happened?" Molly said leaving the body to recompose its self, calm its self.

Fred couldn't speak, he was frozen. His mind had run blank for a short moment. He only snapped into reality when he felt himself being shaken. "She said..." he thought for a moment trying to find the rest of that sentence.

"She said... He-he did it... He killed her parents. She was about to tell me more when she started screaming." Fred said trying to keep himself calm.

"It's alright Freddie." George whispered with a friendly, reassuring brotherly smile.

**-X- **

Fred waited for hours and still no sign of her waking. She was whiter than he'd ever seen anyone apart from 'Him' She was shaking. His reaction was to put the light cover over her, so he did. He sat back and waited a little more. It had now been a good few hours and it was dark out. He heard a light knock on the door, but he was to far gone himself. His eyes had closed and he was slumped in the chair by her bed.

"Oi! Freddie?" came the familiar whisper of George. He shifted around and opened his eyes.

"What?" he said in an angry whisper making George chuckle slightly.

"You can't sleep in here!" George said threw his chuckles, as Fred went slightly red realising that he had in fact fallen asleep in her room.

George grabbed his arm, pulling up his sleepy brother, dragging him out of Daisy's room, leaving the peaceful redhead to sleep.

**-X-**

Fred couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning... Mumbling, everything. His head pounding, heart racing, breath to quick to even be alive still. His eyes soon snapped open and he flew up into a sitting position. He sucked in many deep, deserving breaths. He looked over to see George in a peaceful sleep, sound and comfortable. He rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply. He flung his covers off of his body and got to his feet. He walked down the stairs and along the corridor, when he saw a light coming from underneath _"Blackpaw's"_ door. He knocked quietly.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Its Fred can I come in?" he said back.

"Alright." she replied and he softly pushed open her door to find her sitting up in her bed.

He smiled a bit and again rubbed his eyes. Her eyes trailed from her hands to meet his half closed ones. She smiled slightly and asked,

"Why Fred you do look awful this time in the morning."

He laughed and nodded agreeing completely. His hair was puffed up, his eyes were half closed, his PJ's were basically hanging off him for some reason, then he shot back, "Neither do you to be honest."

She took a quick glance at the mirror and realised he was right. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying, her hair was slightly knotted and curly and she was incredibly pale still.

"Okay..." she replied and then a small giggle came out of her mouth. Fred's heart beated twice in the space of a second. She eyed him slightly and then her eyes looked to the chair by her bed.

"Sit." she whispered and Fred took the offer gladly. He wondered over slowly and flung his body into the chair. Again gazes met and they both smiled at each other. Fred needed to ask this important question.

"What's your actual name?" she laughed and then when she calmed down she looked at him. He had his eyebrow raised and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Um okay... My name is Daisy Roselyn Blackpaw." she said looking away from Fred as he looked at her. Her red hair all curly falling over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes when she looked at him shone golden. Her skin, smooth and even. He shook his head not wanting to think about that.

"Um..." Fred started and then had to think about what to say after that. It still got her attention and she lay against her pillows and looked at him. "What happened last night? Um when you were telling me about your nightmare?"

Her eyes widened. She breathed deeply and looked at him closely. She shook her head. "I don't know if I can tell you..." Fred looked a little taken back.

"Why?"

"Because he's in my head..." she whispered and tears flooded down her cheeks. Fred moved onto the side of her bed and held her in his arms. She would usually push someone away but she needed the comfort, seeing as she was never seen. She cried into Fred's shoulder until she was quiet. He pushed her limp body away and sighed.

He lay her back onto her pillows, brushing the loose strands of beautiful fiery hair out of her face. He placed her cover over her and turned off the light. He smiled softly before leaving the room. Once he was in the hallway again he went to the front door, walking outside into the cool air of the morning. He sat on the bench and looked up to the stars.

"Why is he haunting her?" he whispered, soon resting his head in his hands.

* * *

**AN: So... We see a slight build between Fred and Daisy. Um I do enjoy this story because I have a missive obsession with Fred haha :D um... (feels embarrassed) anyways please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	3. Chapter 3

Fred had fallen asleep in the position he had been in once he had gotten outside... Sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. He remembered it being cold, he remembered being cold... But now he felt different. He felt warm. His eyes opened slowly and realised he had a warm blanket over him, tightly wrapped round him. He sat back and sighed.

"You alright Fred?" George said walking out. Fred jumped and George laughed at his brother.

"Yeh I'm fine... When did this appear?" he said motioning to the blanket round his shoulders. George shrugged, he didn't know.

"Dunno, wasn't me..." he said and walked back inside.

The fact was he did know who it was. It was Ginny, she had gotten up for water and noticed someone outside. When she noticed it was Fred she didn't want to wake him, so she got a blanket to keep him warm. Fred rubbed his eyes and got to his feet, almost to fall down again.

_'Why am I so tired?'_ he thought, as he kept the blanket wrapped tightly round him.

He wondered into the house to see all his brothers and sisters and Harry and Hermione sitting at the table for breakfast.

"What were you doing outside Fred?" Ron asked as he started shovelling food into his mouth. Fred smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Must have fallen asleep when I went outside early this morning... I needed to think." he said in a rough voice.

He sat down next to George as usual but then there was an empty seat next to him. Fred expected an answer and looked to his mum. She merely looked to the stairs.

**-X-**

"Morning dear." his mum called and Fred slowly lifted his head off the table to see Daisy. She'd sorted her hair out, but she was still in her pj's. She wore a small smile and her eyes shone as the sun peeked into threw the windows. Hermione slapped Ron as he stared at her, like she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and in return he glared mouthing _'Ouch!' _and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Morning Mrs Weasley." she said quietly looking down.

She was afraid that the big family would not want her, that they would disown her already before she got the chance to explain.

"Please dear call me Molly."

"Then please call me Daisy." she said more confidently and Molly motioned towards the spare seat next to Fred. Her cheeks went a bit red and she swiftly moved across the room and slipped into her seat.

All eyes were on her and she started fidgeting. She was staring down at her plate full of nice food, when she felt breath on her neck and ear. "Your fine... Don't be so nervous."

She looked up and looked at each and every one of the family. Scanning them, memorising them, allowing herself to remember them, allowing herself to trust them.

"So..." Ron said and everyone glared at him.

**-X-**

Fred stayed quiet the whole of breakfast which was weird for him. He felt uncomfortable, after what happened last night. Picturing her in his head and then holding her close to him. He saw Daisy casting glances at him and then everyone was looking at the two.

"Um is something going on with you two?" Harry asked with a small grin causing everyone to whistle and George to start nudging Fred.

"What? Why would you think that?" Daisy said as red crept into her cheeks.

"We know Fred went to see you early this morning Daisy..." Hermione said and Daisy felt the need to leave. She stood up and ran outside. Fred sighed heavily and again his head fell into his hands.

**-X- **

She somehow managed to get high up on the house. She sat on the flat part of the roof. She looked to the sky... The clear blue sky and the blazing sun. Tears fell down over her cheeks and over her lips. The occasional sob left her lips but apart from that she wept silently. She heard someone climbing up to where she sat. She was shaking, until red hair came into sight. She let out a heavy, shaky breath.

"Why you up here?" he asked hoisting himself up, catching his breath. She looked away from him and he chuckled.

"You don't really think any things going on do you?" he asked, trying not to come across mean and he was trying to cover up the truth. She turned to face him again.

"No... I know nothings going on! He came back in my dream. He told me I had to do something and I don't wanna do it! I'm living on borrowed time Fred!" she cried.

_'Borrowed time?'_ he thought and then it hit him. _'The more she refuses his orders the weaker she becomes... He's-he's killing her from the inside...'_

* * *

**AN: Geez lmao! I hope this okay still... Haha please drop by and review. Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	4. Chapter 4

Fred's heart began to race.

_ 'Borrowed time... BORROWED TIME! God!' _

"Because of him?" he asked and she nodded. She looked to the sky to try and stop her tears but it didn't work, they spilled over and down her cheeks.

"Yeh... But I'm not gonna talk about it because what will most likely happen is a lot of screaming again. I would tell you if I could Fred." she said, her eyes moving back onto him. He wasn't looking at her because he had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Well, Ron, Hermione and Harry are going soon... To destroy the Horcruxes..." she cut him off.

"What's a-a Horcr-horcrux?" she asked and finally he turned to face her. She lowered her head and he shuffled back and sat next to her.

"Um well it's kind of a place to store your sole..." he said and she sighed.

_'I just wanna say how I feel but I can't...'_ her mind yelled, and she shook her head to rid the thought. He wrapped an arm round her shoulders and she gasped, and he lifted his arm to remove it from her shoulders when a hand grabbed his. He looked at her.

"I want to be comforted. I know that sounds weird but I never have been, because no ones ever been as nice as your family has to me Fred." she said and he gladly put his arm back. They sat in silence, not an uncomfortable one but not a completely comfortable one either. She had her head on his shoulder and he rested his on her head. His stupid tired eyes shut. Also Daisy had done the same.

**-X- **

They were fast asleep, on the flat part of the roof. They didn't hear anyone come up, well Fred didn't. Daisy on the other hand heard someone climbing up. Her eyes snapped open but she didn't move, and plus she couldn't because of Fred.

"Freddie? You up here?"

_'Damn it's George...' _she thought.

He came up and just pushed himself up and looked up when his eyes latched onto Daisy's. They widened slowly, and so did hers. He had a smile plastered on his face now. Daisy knew he would go and tell everyone.

"Please don't say anything!" she growled angrily but George took no notice and jumped back down.

"Damn! Fred wake up!" she yelled and Fred almost fell off the roof at her sudden out burst.

"What! What?" he looked at her and she started laughing only to stop a few moments later.

"George saw us... He's probably gone to tell everyone! How am I supposed to go inside now?" Daisy cried.

**-X- **

"MUM! Fred was with Daisy... Sleeping on the roof... Together!"

He realised how wrong that sounded when his whole family and Hermione and Harry looked at him funny.

"Guys not like that! I mean her head on his shoulder, his head resting on hers!"

George fell on the floor gasping for breath. Suddenly beating footsteps were heard and George had just stood himself when someone leapt on him.

"HOW COULD YOU GO AND TELL EVERYONE!" Fred yelled as he pinned his brother to the floor.

"CUZ I ALWAYS TELL EVERYONE! THAT'S WHAT WE DO!" George yelled back turning the tables pinning Fred to the floor.

"BUT IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE GEORGE! SHE'S SCARED!" Fred yelled.

Everyone looked at him lying on the floor.

"Fred dear what do you mean she's scared?" Molly said and Fred shook his head.

"I'm not gonna say, because it's not something for me to tell..." Fred said shoving George off him and storming off to the room they shared.

**-X- **

Daisy had officially spent her first whole day down stairs, but she was worrying about Fred... He hadn't been down stairs all day ever since the whole George incident. She was reading one of the many spell books in their home. George was lying on the floor and Ginny was messing around with him. She kind of missed Harry, Ron and Hermione. They seemed to have so much to talk about and so much to argue about as well. She found the three's relationship a strange one. She finally got fed up and placed the book on the table and asked,

"Have either of you seen Fred?"

"No sorry Daisy..." Ginny said with an smile.

"He went to his room once mum asked him what was wrong with you." George replied receiving a slap across the face from Ginny. He scowled at her and then when he turned to look at daisy she was already gone.

**-X- **

He lay on his bed awake, eyes wide open, and red. He had been crying but he didn't know why. His cover was over him and hanging half off the bed.

_'Knock Knock.' _

He just groaned pulling his pillow over his head. Daisy couldn't be bothered waiting for him to reply so she pushed open the door slowly peeking her head round the door. She closed it quietly behind her, and then walked over to his bed.

"Fred its me..." she whispered and he sniffed slightly.

"Have you been crying?" Daisy asked moving swiftly over to his bed sitting on the edge of it. She place a hand on his back and rubbed his back.

"Yeh I have been... I-I just want to help somehow... But I can't do anything... It's up to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I just don't want you to be scared any more Daisy."

Her heart started beating ten times faster. He was worried for her? She blushed like crazy and moved her had to his shoulder, lightly pulling on it.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much Fred. That's probably why everyone thinks some thing's up." she whispered and he rolled over, smiling.

"I worry because I care." Fred said and they both went bright red. She started giggling and he started laughing. Maybe something could happen between the two?

* * *

**AN: So the relationship between the two is building... I'm trying not to move them two to fast because I want to get the part perfect haha ;) please drop by and leave a review. Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	5. Chapter 5

So Harry, Ron and Hermione have already destroyed a couple of horcruxes and both Harry and Daisy were feeling it. It was like a terrible headache. Daisy and the rest of the Weasley family and every one else with them ended up going to _'Hogwarts' _

She didn't know if she would be welcome seeing as she wasn't a witch. They arrived outside and Daisy stopped dead. No one noticed except Fred. He walked over to her and held his hand out.

"Just to keep an eye on you..." he mumbled and she placed her hand in his. He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly dragging her through the gates and into the castle.

"Where are those three?" she asked and everyone looked at her apart from everyone she knew.

"Who is that?" one boy asked. Molly and the family stood around her almost protecting her. Daisy was fed up of being treated like this and pushed through the crowd, golden eyes blazing.

"Listen here! Who I am is none of your business!" she yelled and everyone stared more.

"There are bigger problems than me here! Do you not understand that?" she yelled and Fred stepped up.

"It's alright... Stop worrying..."

Her breath slowed and soon every student was sent to the hall.

_'They must be here...' _she thought as she shook Fred off her. She stormed off not actually knowing where she was going. She slide down the wall and looked around. This place was such a beautiful building, a big building and one she had heard of before. She had been told to come here many times for Harry but she never did, that's when he stared destroying her.

**-X- **

She sat there, head in her hands trying to think... Trying to remember, trying to believe in the trio but something wasn't letting her.

_'Finally you arrive at your final destination...' _his voice floated though her head and she growled.

_'After you complete this task if you choose to do so I will have no further use of you...' _

Her heart began to race._ 'No!'_ she though.

She remembered this feeling all to well. She looked at her hands as they slowly turned to paws, she looked at her feet as they did the same thing. Her eyes went wider more like dogs eyes. She screamed as her transition was so painful. Ears, fur, claws, tail... Her screaming became loader and more pain filled. Suddenly she fell to the floor, her eyes closed, listening to his snake like voice running around beating her brain. He was attacking her from the inside.

**-X- **

Harry had just been found and people were trying to catch him when the whole family stood in front of him and some of the Gryffindor students stood around him wands drawn. They weren't going to give him up. Not now... After all these years... No... Not now! Everyone soon heard growling, howling and the occasional bark. The whole Weasley family froze and when everyone looked to the door... They saw a black wolf, eyes like the sun. Fred shook his head...

"No..." he mumbled and everyone looked at him. "No, not you! Daisy?" he said as tears sprung to his eyes.

"What on earth is a wolf doing in the grounds of Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall yelled barging through the massive crowds of people. Fred was standing in front of her, a few steps back though. Daisy's eyes glowed and fear swam round them.

"Give... Me... Harry... Potter..." she mumbled, teeth bared as she walked into the hall. Her claws clinking on the marble floors of the school. Fred moved in front of her.

"Daisy... I know your in there! Don't let him in!" he cried as a tear spilled over. All she could do was laugh against her will.

"Out of my way Weasley! GIVE ME HARRY POTTER!" she growled and and snapped at Fred. Fred tackled her, sending her to the floor with a thump. He had one hand on her neck keeping her head away from him, and his other hand on her side.

"Get off me!" she growled, kicking her four legs around.

"NO! I know this is not you, because I know you! I looked after you! I spoke to you, I made you feel safe! I let you cry, I held you close. Please... Don't do this to me!" Fred yelled as more tears spilled over. She started to still.

"Fred HE'S KILLING ME! You have to give Harry Potter over!" she cried as his snaky voice flooded her brain almost like wrapping his long bony fingers round it, crushing it! She cried out, howling and then Harry fell to the floor, almost like he was having a fit.

_'GET... ME... HARRY... POTTER!'_

* * *

**AN: Um... Right this is interesting! I am almost done only a couple more chapters now folks and they may get sadder I am not incredibly sure yet haha :) Well please drop me a review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	6. Chapter 6

So The Dark Lord's (I never say his name haha) followers had finally broken into Hogwarts. Daisy was still trying the kill Harry and Fred was still trying to stop her, and yet he knew he could never stop her unless someone stopped The Dark Lord. Daisy was circling Harry. Fred had been dragged off to take one side of the castle with George, Remus, Arthur and many more.

"Give up Harry Potter! Surrender yourself to The Dark Lord! Save your friends, before they perish with this building!" she growled, but her eyes were still pleading for help, for someone to save her.

**-X- **

Ron and Hermione had grabbed a basilisk fang and had stabbed the cup, they took from Belatrix La Strange's volt. A huge wave of water whooshed up in the air and the two of them ran. It kept forming into The Dark Lords horrible face and it scared Hermione and Ron. Soon the wave went right over them, drenching them completely. They looked at each other and finally after 7 years they kissed a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, they smiled and shared a laugh with each other, soon realising they had to find Harry again.

**-X- **

Harry dropped to his knee's with a cry and he started gasping for air. Daisy yelped a few times and then howled in sheer pain. A horcrux had been broken. She just needed two more to be broken and she could live. While he was delayed in her mind she yelled through her pain,

"RUN HARRY! FIND THE HORCRUXES AND KILL... KILL HIM!"

He got up off his feet and ran to find the diadem. The second last horcrux. How she knew that... Well she remembered Fred telling her about it, before they moved onto Hogwarts.

Harry found out were the diadem was and he met up with both Hermione and Ron. They found the Room of Requirement, and retrieved the diadem. Stupidly one of Draco's _"friends"_ set the place in fire, and all hell broke out again.

**-X- **

Fred, George, Arthur, Remus and the other men were battling Death eaters and Dementors everywhere. Left right and centre they were. It was difficult but they all seemed to be able to hold them off from getting inside any of the passages. Fred and George fought back to back and everything, they were out numbered, very out numbered, and some were thinking the worst.

**-X- **

Daisy lay on the floor unconscious. He was crushing her brain more and more now that she had let Harry run. She knew that they hadn't destroyed another because she would feel searing pain again.

_'I could end your life now... If that is what you wish? Or I could simply get one of my Death Eaters to target your loved ones!'_

"No!" she cried and tried to open her eyes but it was like they were glued shut.

She couldn't win, it was her... Or Fred. Just like it was either Harry or The Dark Lord... Suddenly in mid-thought that same pain ran through her. Her whole body screamed and tried to break through the wolf form but yet he was still to strong...

_'Hurry Harry! Hurry...'_

**-X- **

The trio made there way down to a harbour, well he was there with Snape, just like he saw. They all hid on the other side of the wall, hearing everything said. Harry unfortunately felt Snape being bitten forcefully by Naguini (his snake...) he looked back to Hermione and Ron, tears in his eyes. Even though he hated Snape, he still don't really feel he deserved to die, not just yet. The Dark Lord left quickly, and Harry collected Snape's tears before he died. They show memories, and what really happened in the person who's tears they are life. Just as they were about to leave...

He entered Harry's head talking to him, showing him what was happening in the castle.

_'Fred falling to the Death Curse. Daisy being tortured by The Dark Lord himself, and Remus and his wife lying dead, next to each other... Arthur Weasley battered and bruised and many of the men that had joined them fell to the Death Eaters and Dementors...'_

They all died, or are dying tonight... All because of Harry... Harry Potter, the boy who lived!

* * *

**AN: So I apologise for the whole "not updating" sha-bang but I have now hehe and just so you all know, I dunno when I will be updating this again! Haha please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	7. Chapter 7

"We have to help Daisy. Voldemort is actually torturing her! Come on!" Harry yelled, as he ran up the stairs and back towards the castle, but stopped when he reached the grounds followed by both Hermione and Ron.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione said and her voice echoed through the empty yard before the schools big double doors. They walked through those very doors and were met by a horrible sight. Teachers, students, friends and even family were in there, the battered school still falling. Harry looked around and he felt tears well in his eyes. His friends, all dead or gravely injured, and he only had a couple of bruises and cuts.

The next thing he saw was terrible. George was crying into Arthur's shoulder, not daring to look at what looked to be Fred lying there limp and pale. Harry stopped dead, as Ron barged past him and to his fallen brother. Crying over his body and Harry couldn't bare to watch and he ran... To where he saw Daisy.

**-X- **

Using the torture curse on her, was The Dark Lord... Laughing at her, standing over her, watching tears roll down her face.

"Stop!" Harry yelled, and he did in fact stop looking at Harry.

"Decided to show up now did you Harry Potter?" he hissed.

"Leave her alone! You want me not her!" Harry yelled again and he allowed Daisy to run, and that she did. Harry stopped her and held her at arms length.

"Daisy, go to the main hall of the school, there you will find Ron and Hermione..." Harry said and she nodded, running in the direction she hoped was the main hall of the school.

**-X- **

She ran... That's all she could do was run, she never dared look back, in fear he was following. She rounded a corner and was stopped by the lady she remembered roughly as Professor McGonagall.

"Come this way..." was all she said taking Daisy's arm with her hand, dragging her to the main hall. The Weasley family shook their heads manically but the Professor progressed her forward. When Daisy saw who was dead, she stopped... Her face paled, until she looked like no more colour could be drained.

She yanked her arm out of McGonagall's grip and ran over. "NO!" she cried, her knees giving way underneath her. She gripped his shirt in her hands, and rested her forehead against Fred's chest. She wept for minutes and she soon lay herself next to him.

"This can't happen! He can't be dead!" she cried and George kneeled down next to her and he held his arms open. She flung herself into his arms and cried. "He should have killed me not him! NOT HIM!" she cried into George's chest.

She loved Fred with all her heart whether she be in evil overdrive mode or herself, she loved him. She never even told him. She was really to scared to tell him. She just wanted him back, she wanted him to wrap his arms round her again, she wanted to rest her head on his shoulder and fall asleep again. She will never forgive herself for not telling him how she felt. Heavy sobs left both George and Daisy's mouths. Their hearts ached, as with each beat. Pain and loss were horrible feelings.

She soon pulled away from George and looked back at Fred. She again sat herself next to him, running her ice cold, shaking hand over his cheek, and then through his hair... His lovely red hair. She missed his bright eyes looking at her. Even though he was dead she couldn't help herself, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cold lips and whispered,

"I love you Fred..."

She knew of course it was too late but she wanted to do it. His death soon spurred her to help Harry, to help him end, Voldemort's life.

* * *

**AN: So... Fred :'( oh geez I can't even watch the movie any more because I get way to emotional when he dies :'( I even cried writing her reaction lol. Please review :) Thanks! All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	8. Chapter 8

After seeing Fred, she knew she had a job to do.

She looked at Ron and Hermione, tears rolling down her cheeks still and then she ran, back to where Harry was. Down halls... Down big corridors and through massive doors, until she finally entered the same room as Harry. He was on the floor, not dead but like he was seeing him again. Daisy ran to Harry's side and he looked up to her.

"I'm sorry Daisy... I'm so sorry he's dead... It's all my fault." Harry rambled and Daisy hushed him.

"Don't worry Harry, I don't blame you, you never wanted this and either did I. All we can do is try to keep everyone else alive. What do you have to do?" she asked.

"Go to the forest... Give myself up... No one else will die tonight but me."

He shook Daisy off and started running only to be stopped.

"Harry! Have you thought about this? Are you going to let him win? After all these years?" Daisy cried, but he merely nodded his head and was soon enveloped in a tight hug.

**-X-**

Harry went to the forest as Voldemort told him to. When he turned up, they merely stared at one and other before BAM! Voldemort cast a spell that _"killed"_ Harry instantly. Draco's mother ran to Harry's body, kneeling down, feeling him still breathing, she looked to the sky and then leaned closer to him so when she whispered only he could here.

"Is he alive? Is Draco alive?"

Harry gave an unnoticeable nod, and Draco's mother stood, turning to face Voldemort.

"He's dead." she said softly. Voldemort cheered, and his death eaters joining in. They were to travel back to Hogwarts to show the students teachers, families and so on what has happened tonight. After many, many years Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was _"dead"_.

**-X-**

Daisy felt dizzy, as she ran back to the Weasley's and Ron and Hermione. Just as she rounded the corner heading towards them, to tell them what Harry had done, she fell to the floor, completely breathless, golden eyes closed.

Molly looked at Daisy and ran over to her. She rolled her on her back. Her mouth slightly parted, her golden eyes closed and cuts and bruises everywhere. Molly tried to find her pulse, and she panicked when she couldn't find it, but suddenly she did and she smiled weakly at her broken and devastated family. They all gave a sigh and then Daisy opened her eyes warily.

"Harry..." was all she mumbled as she led everyone outside.

"Ah Daisy how nice to see you again." he hissed and it sent a shiver down her spine. His sick voice swirling in her head.

"Shut up!" she growled, and he merely laughed at her and held up his wand. She stood forward. If she died she didn't care, at least she would be with Fred. Where she belonged.

"Such a shame about that boy, the Weasley kid. Good boy he was... Shame he died, knowing it was your fault and... HIS!"

He pointed at a limp and almost lifeless Harry. Ginny cried out for him but her dad held her back. Daisy wanted to rip him apart.

He twisted his wand around and then a huge whirl of magic was fired at her. Struck her, sending he flying through the air, landing hard in the rubble rolling for a while. George ran to her, hoping she was alright.

The Death Curse kills instantly... She was dead. George tried everything, but nothing worked. Daisy was gone. George felt more tears flood down his cheeks as he brushed her hair out of her face, and ran his hand down her cheek. She knew she would fall one day... But she never knew that day would have been today.

**-X- **

**Hours later...**

Hogwarts had one and Voldemort was dead. He was never coming back... Or so everyone hoped. Everyone had grown up. Harry got married to Ginny and they had both a boy and a girl. Ron and Hermione got married and had two children and George got married and named his son after his beloved brother Fred. They had a daughter as well, and she was called... Daisy after a brave young girl he once knew.

**-X- **

Daisy got her wish... To be with Fred again. She was back with Remus and his wife, and loads of people that Fred had gone to school with. They may have been torn apart in the real world, but were brought together again, in the bounds of heaven...

Love lives on... It never dies. Fred showed Daisy that she could be a beast but she would always turn to beauty.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the end of this story folks :( I may write more Harry Potter fics but that will be after my three new stories are finished! One last time please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


End file.
